vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enel
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''| 7-B |''' 6-C Name: Enel, epithet “God”, also translated as “Eneru” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Logia Devil Fruit User, “God” of Skypiea. Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, High Stamina, Ate the Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human, able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. On top of that, Enel can merge with solid matter (like gold or wood) for defense or traveling purposes, has the capacity to regenerate (low-high, going by shown feats) 'Attack Potency: Town Level with El Thor, City level+ with Raigō, Island level Environmental Destructive Capacity with Mamaragan. Speed: Hypersonic+ normally, Massively Hypersonic when travelling via Lightning Dispersion Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class MJ+, higher in Amaru form. Durability: City-Block level+ '''(Withstood a number of attacks from Luffy), can also restart his heart after being killed from '''Multi City-Block level attacks, At least Multi City-Block level+ in Amaru form (Survived Luffy’s Gold Pistol), Logia Dispersion also makes him very difficult to harm. Stamina: High (Can battle many fighters for a long time) Range: Several meters, multiple kilometres with prep, his Mantra can cover the whole Skypiea Standard Equipment: His golden staff, Nonosama Bō Intelligence: Fairly intelligent (has a great knowledge and awareness of objects, very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, knowledgeable enough to understand the mechanical functions and capabilities of his ship: Maxim, has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weakness, the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber) can nullify his Logia Dispersion without Haki, his lightning-based attacks are ineffective on rubber Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit):' The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human (Kaminari Ningen). It was eaten by Enel. It was mentioned by Nico Robin to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible'. He is also able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with a maximum of 200 million volts. *''1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari (Electrical Discharge)'': Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. *''Sango (Lightning)'': Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. *''El Thor (Judgment of God)'': Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse thunder god. *''Kari (Electric Light)'': Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino (Thunder Bird): '''Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. *'30.000.000 volt''' Kiten (Lightning Beast): 'Enel creates a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul (Lightning Dragon): 'With his golden staff, Enel taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. *'Raigo (Thunder Greeting or Advent of Thunder): 'Enel's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. *'Gloam Paddling (Thunder Metallurgy): Enel uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. *'Deathpiea: '''A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers combined with the Ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. **'Mamaragan (Heavy Thunder): The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. * '''200,000,000 Volt Amaru (Thunder God): '''Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Others '''Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Lightning Users Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Sailors